


Summer of love

by StrxngerLosers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jancy, Jopper, Lumax, Mileven, Multi, Stranger Things Season 3, alternate season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrxngerLosers/pseuds/StrxngerLosers
Summary: After the events taken place in 1984, people in Hawkins finally get their well deserved peace...or that's what they thought.





	Summer of love

chapter 1: the break (part 1)

The bald and big man adjusted his glasses, cleaned his nose with a tissue, and got back to his work, focused on the little test tube hanging infront of him; even though it looked just like an insignificant tube, it was his work of months. of course that wasn't his first try. No, it was nearly the 20th, each one of them more improved, each one of them with something new, each one of them better than the last one and closer to the final substance. Like a kid whose paintings get better year by year, when the little child learns of his mistakes and doesn't make them again the next time, when he learns how to do a rect line, or how to paint without crossing the lines. It was all practice, failling, and trying again.  
"How's that going?" asked a familiar voice coming from the door.  
"Good, chief. I'm sure this time we'll have it"   
"that's what you said the last time, Ray" the man took off his big coat and turned around, revealing a huge scar in the left side of his face.  
"The last one was the correct one, but the lsd dose was higher and that made it useless. That wont happen with this one" Ray said not taking off his eyes from the tube.  
"We don't have much time left. We have to act as soon as possible"  
"We will" he said, "actually, we will in just a couple of minutes"  
Ray stood up and grabbed the tube, taking it towards a little bottle. Then, he moved to a microscope, where an undefined amount of human cells were waiting to be tested. He placed the tip of the bottle near them, letting fall a few drops over them. Now they only had to wait, remain their eyes focused on the tiny cells, and wait.  
After a couple of minutes, the cells started changing its shape, its color, when finally, they were a whole new cell, not even alike to what they were before.  
"There it is" said Ray with a smile "come see it yourself, chief" he moved away from the devicement, allowing the man with the scar to see what he has just seen.  
The man's smile was almost as huge as Ray's.  
"Well done Dr. Carroll. Seems like we finally have it"  
Ray Carroll looked at Martin Brenner's eyes, which now were looking directly at the cells, never erasing the satisfaction from his face.  
"We have finally created the virus" Brenner said still with a grin on his face.

____________________________________

July 1st, 1985, Hawkins, Indiana

the incessant noise of the alarm was starting to get annoying, even more when it had started ten minutes ago. Max lifted her arm once again, reaching the little clock and turning it off one more time, thankful about the fact she'd have a few more minutes to sleep. After all, it was summer vacation, it wasn't like she was used to get up early. Her head rolled on the pillow, feeling in heaven when she felt its cold side on her cheek. Of course, her heavenly sensation didn't last long, when the clock started again with a new round of noise. She stood angry in one elbow, decided to grab the clock and throw it against the wall, when she read the little post-it next to it. /wake up you bitch, it's pool day/. It was obviously her handwriting, and she smirked at herself, remembering the reason of her so early waking up. Thank god she knew herself and knew she wouldn't wake up so easy, and she even thought about letting herself a note, reminding her she better hurry up to get ready. She wasn't a person who took her time to get dressed and stuff, so she figured she wouldn't need more than fifteen minutes to get ready. But the two rounds of alarm awared her that she now had five minutes instead of fifteen. Great.  
She quickly stretched her legs and arms, ready to stand on her feet and walk to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair lazyly trying to look as good as possible. It wasn't anyway like she cared, plus, her hair will be wet in less than an hour.   
"Hey honey, just waking up? it's late" her mother said  
"I know"  
"The community pool opens in 20 minutes"  
"I know"  
"You said you wanted to be there early"  
"I know"  
Max closed her bedroom door, in an attemp to break free of her mother but not make her feel bad. She opened her closet, looking for some shorts and a shirt, and of course her swimsuit.  
"Max, do you copy? over"   
A voice was heard from under her bed, catching her attention. She reached her hand from under the bed, taking the super com from the floor and pressing the button which allowed her communication.  
"I'm here stalker, just about to head there, and quit the "over" shit" she said while putting on her clothes.  
"Told you a million times, it's for both to know when the other has finished"   
"I know when you're done talking anyways, you dummie" she said.  
"Ugh, we are not having this conversation again. Head over here when you're ready. Over and out."  
Max laughed and rolled her eyes, hanging her backpack on her shoulders once she finished getting ready. Just like she expected, she did it in exactly five minutes.  
She ran down the stairs, waving her hand at her mom and step father, and not even noticing billy wasn't there. With a quick move, she got onto her skate, and started her way towards Mike's house.

______________________________

“Community?” Said Eleven’s voice through the phone, sounding confused.   
“Yeah, a community pool, it’s like something all people can use, because it’s no one’s property.” answered Mike, always patient when it came to explain things to El.   
“So, anyone can go?”   
“Exactly, that’s what ‘community’ means” Mike rolled his body on the bed, placing his back against the sheets.  
“But why would a whole town want to go to a pool?”   
Mike was thankful he was on the telephone, because otherwise El would see how he was smiling like a fool right now. He had always found super cute the tone El used when she asked things.  
“Because of the weather. Like, it’s super hot out here, and the pool’s water it’s cold, so it helps, and there’s a lot of things you can do in a pool, like playing games, or swim, some girls sunbathe,” he paused for a second, trying to find words to keep on his explanation “I don’t know, I guess everyone finds a way to have a good time at the pool.”   
“So, people have fun in there” she said this time changing her tone, like she was trying to make an afirmation, or better for Mike, trying to change her mind about her first thought of the community pool.  
“That’s right.” Mike took a deep breath before exhaling, thinking about his next move. The silence that rested between the two breathings signed Mike’s brain that he better hurry up if he was still up to change her mind.  
And like he did in moments like that, he just improvised.  
“I can pick you up, you know” he said “you can still go, if you want to. I know it’s scary, but the party and I are gonna be there the whole time, there’s no reason to be afraid.” He hoped that was enough.  
He heard a big sigh coming from El.  
“It’s not going to be just you in there...” she said sadly “you said...you said all people can go. I don’t want everyone staring at me.”   
“Just don’t think about it. Think about having fun with me, the guys, and Max. It’s just like hanging out in the cabin, except this time we are doing something different.”   
He moved his whole body again, resting his weight on one elbow, expecting a different answer this time.  
“I’m sorry. I just can’t have fun when something is reminding me of...” she left her sentence undone, not being able to put on words what she wanted to say.  
But Mike understood. He always does.   
“I understand” he said with a quiet tone “you don’t have to feel like you’re being pushed to do things. When you’re ready, we’ll be still here for you.”   
“Thanks Mike” her little voice said.  
Mike’s heart could have jumped out of his chest right there. He didn’t know such a simple sentence could acelerate his heartbeat so much and so fast.  
Taking him down to earth again, his mother’s face suddenly appeared in the door.  
“Don’t you knock?!” He said angry  
“Hang that damn phone Michael, the boys are waiting for you downstairs.” She said ignoring Mike’s comment, and leaving the room almost as fast as she came in.   
Mike sighed, turning his attention back to the telephone, hearing his mother going to Nancy’s room, probably trying to burst in just like she did in his own’s.   
“I’m sorry, I have to go now, the guys are waiting for me” he said painfully.  
“It’s okay, have fun” she said, and he knew she had a smile on her face right now.  
“I’ll call you in the evening.”  
Mike was about to say goodbye to her, when the same problem he always had showed up one again; he didn’t know how. He never knows if he should say “see you soon” or just “bye” or “see you around”. What does it have to be so hard?   
“Take care of yourself” was his final decition.  
“You too” she said sweetly.  
Mike waited a few seconds, still with the phone on his ear, waiting for her to hang up first. He hated himself for being so cheesy, but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t like being the first one to hang up. Just when he heard her hanging up her phone, was when he did it too. He laughed of himself for being so stupid, before quickly grabbing his bag, putting it on his shoulders, and running through the door straight downstairs.

_______________________________

Nancy woke up feeling a little pressure around her. She slowly opened her eyes, not really wanting to break her sleep (and releasing a big yawn), realising there was actually an arm on her, protectively wrapped around her torso. Following the way up the hand of the arm, a bare abdomen and a shiny dark blonde hair showed up. She smiled, still with her eyes barely opened, and turned around on her side, coming closer and facing the big body laying next to her.   
“Hey” Jonathan said in a hoarse voice, eyes barely opened just like Nancy’s.  
“Hey” she answered in a whisper.  
“How long have you been awake?” She asked realising he was already awake when she turned around.  
“Enough to know you snore” he laughed.  
“I don’t” she said giving him a playful push on his shoulder.  
“You do” he said laughing more than before “don’t worry, you are cute when you do it”  
“You’re saying I’m cute when I snore?” She said raising an eyebrow and smirking “what’s next? You’re gonna tell me I’m cute when I burp?”  
“I’m sure you are” he said coming closer.  
“You are gross” she came closer.  
“I’m not the one talking about burping.”   
“You started talking about my snore.”  
“You started snoring.”   
And in the middle of the discussion, they broke distance and tenderly pressed their lips together, feeling the other smile through the kiss.  
“Don’t you knock!?”   
“Hung that damn phone, Michael, the boys are waiting for you downstairs.”  
She heard her mom’s and her brother’s voices coming from the room next to hers, the loud noise waking her up completly and making her come down from the moon.  
“Crap! My mom, she could come in, you gotta go” she said leaning in one elbow and taking the sheets off the two of them.  
“Nancy, come on, wake up” Karen’s voice said through the door, trying to open it. Fortunately, it was locked.  
“Coming, I’m changing” she yelled. She was getting dressed as fast as she could, watching Jonathan do the same.  
“Thank god you locked that door” he said putting on his shirt, and once dressed, walking to the window “doing something today?” He asked.   
“Probably going to the mall, wanna pick me up at 3?” She said finishing getting dressed.  
“Of course.”  
She opened the window as quietly as she could, while Jonathan started climbing his way down.  
“Forgetting something?” She said with her arms crossed on her chest. He smiled, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
“See ya.”  
“See ya.”  
________________________________

Hopper entered into the cabin's living room after taking a shower, just to find breakfast all ready on the table. Eggos, of course for her, and a mix of fruits wich he asumed it was for him. His daughter took serious his diet even more than him, which he didn't care, considering it was working for him. He had already dropped several sizes, and his abdominal and pectoral muscles toned again.  
He heard a little voice coming from the kitchen, humming one of cyndi lauper's songs as usual. He smiled, knowing already who it was.  
"Well, good morning" he said.  
"Good morning" El said sitting in the table, bringing a mug full of tea for Hopper. He took a sip after sitting infront of her, and smirked.  
"You are the only person who makes tea the way I like" He said.  
"What about Joyce?" she said taking a bit of her eggo.  
"Well, she knows how to do it" he answered "but that doesn't mean she agrees with the way I drink it, and most of the times she refuses." He chuckled lowly.   
"Why? Is it bad?" El had already eaten half of her Eggo. Jim laughed at it; as the months passed by, he figured she wasn't of eating much, but when it came to breakfast, where Eggos couldn't be missed, she would eat like she hadn't been fed in ages.  
"No, but she thinks it's disgusting. I mean, drinking bitter tea" He said. "Who were you talking to in the phone? It's early" He said remembering hearing her voice early in the morning, appareantly talking to someone else.  
El just blushed, smiling lightly and looking at the floor. Hopper rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know why do I even ask." He said.  
"They were going to the community pool today, it's its first day open. It opens at 9, so they had to be up early, and Mike called to..." she sighed "...to tell me if I wanted to go with them."  
"And you said no?" Hopper said surprised. Eleven just stared at her fork in silence. "You know I would have let you, kid".  
"I know, I just..." she felt embarrased, like she couldn't find the words to express what she was trying to say. She has always been tolden she needed to say out how she felt, especially to her dad, so she could use some help. But she was still struggling with it.  
"You're afraid" he said sadly, understanding what she was trying to say.  
"It's just...all that people staring at me. Besides, I don't exactly love pools" she said.  
It wasn't something common between the two talking about the things she had to do at the lab. They were way too sensitive about it, and now that they were even closer than before, it hurted Hopper each time more just thinking about her experience at that place. So, when she made a reference to the tank they would make her get in, he cringed and shivered, not wanting the thinking to stay for too long in his head.   
"Look kid, you don't have to be pushed to do anything you don't want. It's better for you to have your times" He said looking at her in the eyes. She nodded slowly.  
"I know." she said focusing again on her Eggo.  
"Besides, I don't like much the idea of the wheeler boy seeing you in a swimsuit" he said trying to add humor to the conversation.  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked raising an eyebrow and with genuine doubt. Coming from any other kid, that question would have been pure sarcasm, already knowing what Hopper meant. But coming from El, he knew it was pure inocence. He prefered her staying that way.  
"Nothing, i'm just messing with you" he said getting up and putting his mug with the dishes. "I have to go to the station now, I'll probably be here for lunch, but I'll call if I change plans"  
"Okay" she said with a smile.  
"And if anything happens, call me inmediatly" he said putting on his coat.  
"I will, relax" she said chuckling. she got up and gave him a big hug.  
"Okay young lady, I'm leaving now" he said when she pulled away. "don't do anything stupid"  
"I wont, Hopper" she said rolling her eyes.  
"Okay, Hopper" he said mocking her. She laughed while sticking her tongue at him. She closed the door, while Hopper walked up to his car, thinking what he had done to deserve such a great daughter like El.

____________________________________

“What in the name of god took you so long?” Lucas said watching Mike grab his bike and walk towards him and Dustin and Will.  
“Shut up, I was just getting ready” Mike said  
“Sure you were” Will said chuckling. Mike gave him the you-better-shut-your-mouth look, knowing inmediatly he knew what he was doing in his room. And Mike’s reaction only made Will laugh more, knowing he was right about his theory.  
“Besides, Max isn’t even here yet” Mike said trying to avoid Will’s look.  
“Did someone say Max?” A high pitched voice said behind them, accompanied by the characteristic sound of wheels skimming the pavement. The red head stopped her skate, putting her feet on the tip, lifting it and taking it in her arms.  
“Well, it was time, where the hell were you?” Dustin said.  
“Oh shut up, I fell asleep. Besides, I made a new record, I got ready and skated here in just 15 minutes” she said proudly “where’s El?”   
Everyone looked at Mike, knowing the answer will obviously come out from him.  
“She’s not coming” he said sadly.  
“But i thought you were gonna try to convince her” Will said.  
“Yeah, but, it didn’t work, she’s not sure with the idea, so I didn’t want to push her.”  
“He’s just dissapointed he finally had the chance to hang out with her without the chief being around, so they could suck face all day” Dustin said as he was saying something obvious.  
“That’s not true!” Mike said feeling his ears and cheeks burn.  
"Hormones" Lucas said between coughs making everyone laugh.  
“It is and you know it.” Dustin continued.  
They were interrupted by a sound coming from Nancy’s window. They all turned their looks there, watching how Jonathan jumped from to the grass, walking fastly in the opposite way.  
They all glanced at each other, trying to proccess what they had just saw, and watching Will with his jaw ajar.  
“We better get going” Max said breaking the silence.  
“Yeah” Will said in a sigh.  
The boys got on their bikes while Max put again her skate on the ground, starting to follow the four bikes on their way to the Hawkins Community Pool.

_______________________________

They weren’t surprised when they saw a long line of people on their swimsuits, towell in hand, waiting outside the pool’s door. There was kind of a mix of ages, some where kids, others grown ups, and the bast majority around their fourteens, just like the party.  
“Cmon man” said Will hanging his head backwards, with a dissapointed expression “I’m burning. We’re gonna be waiting for hours”   
“At this speed we’ll make it to the pool at midnight” Lucas said with the same tone as Will’s.  
"My body is sweating in parts I didn't know it could sweat" Dustin said while fanning himself with his hand. Everyone looked at him in disgust.  
"I may know a way to get in" they heard Max's voice suddenly. "If I remember correctly, there should be a shortcut in one these bars" she said softly, trying not to be heard by anyone.   
"But what if someone sees us?" Mike asked insecure.  
"They wont" she said "The entrance is behind the wall of the locker room"  
"Well then let's go. I don't wanna end up like a fried chicken" Dustin said. Max laughed, and they all started walking towards the spot Max was talking about.  
While they sorrounded the grilles of the big pool, they saw a slight break at the end of the wires, a few metters from one of the corners, big enough so that someone could pass through there.  
"Well, who's first" Will said, noticing how everyone was just staring at the hole, not doing anything. But everyone knew what was going on in each other's minds; if they were caught, the first to enter must be the one who will pay the consequences.   
Max glanced at the boys, raising an eyebrow, as if she was waiting for some of them to take the iniciative. But judging from the look on their faces, none of them seemed to have the intention to do so. Max rolled her eyes, knowing this would happen one way or another.  
"You are a bunch of pussys" she said before ducking, carefully tucking her body into the opening. A few seconds later, she was standing on the other side of the grille, smirking at them.  
Will was the first of the boys to go through the hole. Then, he was followed by Mike, Dustin, and finally Lucas.  
"Now, let's get to the locker room, we need to put on our swimsuits" she said  
"Seriously? I was thinking about getting into the pool in my regular clothes. Thanks for the reminder" Mike said sarcastically. Max rolled her eyes and raised her middle finger for him. Mike just chuckled, heading to the boys locker room.  
in some other time, what had just happened could have leaded to a fight between the two, as usual. But since the events in 1984, Mike and Max had stopped their war, and even more unbelieveable, started kinda bounding. They didn't argue anymore, they joked around, and it was easy to see Mike had started to enjoy her presence. Max, on the other hand, started paying more attention to Mike's life and behavior. And slowly, she understood where his firsts actions towards her came from. It wasn't just El. Between the things Max noticed about his life, there were things like his parents fights and obvious upcoming divorce, how impossible the bullies made his life at school, and let's not talk about everything the party had been through since 1984. Mike was pretty messed up and Max was the only one who noticed. But she had never said anything. She always felt like, even if they weren't fighting all the time anymore, they didn't trust each other that much. And Max couldn't go around ventilating things like that about his life, so she was somehow stucked.  
She kept thinking about this while putting her swimsuit on, in the girls locker room. She was glad none of the popular girls were at the pool, due to the fact that most of them lived in Lonch Nora and had their own pool. She rolled her eyes, thinking about how much money must be coming out of their asses right now, before chuckling to herself at the thinking. When she was finally wearing her one piece blue swimsuit, she grabbed her towell and waited for the boys outside.  
"So, Lucas, how are you preparing yourself?" Mike teased with a grin, already in his swimming shorts.  
"preparing myself for what?" he said pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.  
"seeing your girl in a swimsuit"  
"Why would I have to prepare myself?"  
"Man, seriously?" Will said coming out from one of the dressing rooms already changed. "you like, freaked out when she talked about her being in a swimsuit the other day"  
"Hormones" Mike said between coughs, just like Lucas did a few moments ago at his house. Lucas gave him a dead stare, making Mike laugh.  
"If we are talking about girls, we know perfectly who's dying to see me today" Dustin said finally appearing "Heather will not be able to resist these and these" he said first pointing at his front teeth, and then at his pectorals and abdomen. Recently, puberty had been hitting all of the guys, making their voices five tones lower, giving them some body hair, and several extra inches on their heights, especially Mike and Will. But Dustin was the only one who had developed that part of the body. It wasn't much, but he took every opportunity to show it off.  
"Who's Heather?" asked Will.  
"The new lifeguard." Mike said "Dustin is practically in love with her"  
"And she's in love with me too" Dustin corrected pointing his finger at Mike.   
"Oh yeah, I'm sure she's gonna die when she sees you" Lucas said rolling his eyes "We better get outside, Max's probably waiting for us"  
The boys started heading outside, and none of them were wrong about Lucas's reaction. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide open pointing at her. Everyone chuckled silently when Lucas tried to get out of his trance, mouthing an awkward "You look nice" to her. She blushed, looking at her feet for a second, before saying "Thanks" almost in a whisper.  
After a few seconds, she noticed the silent they both created after their little moment, so she shook her head, trying to make her mind go back to earth.  
"Well, let's head to the pool" she said in a higher tone.  
They spent the next two hours at the pool, most of the time playing chicken, or laughing at Dustin's attemps to catch Heather's attention, or just messing around. And even though he wouldn't like anything more than having El in there with them, Mike never had a better time in his life. Moments like that were the ones he wanted to keep, to remember, to treasure. Those moments remembered him not all in his life was bad. Hell, he had the best friends in the world, including Max, his life wasn't all bad at all. And sure, they were all still struggling with their inside wounds, keeping on their feet with tape and glue, but they had each other. When one of them was out of tape and glue, falling apart, the members of the party were always there to hold any of them who needs it. Mike glanced at all of them with a smile, thinking about how lucky he was for the first time in a long time.  
"There she is" Dustin said with a sigh, taking Mike out of his thoughts. Dustin was sitting in the edge of the pool, his tired body dripping water everywhere, looking directly at the other side of the pool. They all followed his eyes, not surprised when they saw what he was staring at; a girl with wavy and dark hair in a red swimsuit, her big and green eyes staring at the crowd like a patrol. Her eyes found the boys, which was obvious to happen when five people were staring at her, and she waved her hand at them, giving a little smile. Dustin smiled back, showing his teeth and raising his hand.  
Suddenly, his attemp to look atracttive to Heather failed when he started coughing loudly, taking his hand to his mouth. After a few seconds he stopped, just to see Heather had already took her eyes somewhere else.  
"Nice. Realle nice. I'm sure she's falling for you" Max said and everyone chuckled.  
"Oh, shut up" Dustin said.  
"Dude, did that come out of your mouth?" Lucas said, looking at a spot next to Dustin. It was like a black goo, not even alike to a normal phlegm.  
"Yeah, it's been happening for a while" said Dustin cleaning it with the water.  
"Have you seen a doctor? I'm not sure that's normal" Will said clearly concerned.  
"You know I hate doctors. Besides, it's not like a pollywog it's gonna come out of my mouth" Dustin said joking.  
"Well, be sure to not adopt it this time." said Will returning the joke. Everyone laughed, clapping at Will.  
"But Dustin, seriously, you can be certain of what you have, it could be something major" Mike said  
"It's probably just bronchitis. My aunt has it"  
"Do you even know what bronchitis is?" Max laughed.  
"People who has it coughs a lot, I started coughing in winter so it makes sense, and I probably have it in my gen, so, yeah, 100% sure it's bronchitis" Dustin said getting into the water again.   
They all tried to ignore Dustin symptons, and it would have been easy if he hadn't said anything about when he started coughing. Because, of course, everyone knew what happened on the winter of 1984. Everyone had their suspictions, but they ended up saying nothing. They just wanted to enjoy the summer without interdimensional gates or monsters, or pollywogs-demogorgons, or one of their bests friends being possesed.   
No. There was no way what was happening to Dustin could be conected to something from the upside down. 

____________________________

"You're lucky Hopper, no calls this morning" Flo said as Hopper crossed the entrance of the station, handing him an apple  
"Seems like god is hearing my prays" he said taking a bite of his apple.  
"Then start praying for him to shut up" one of his partners said looking at the TV. Hopper followed his eyes, paying attention to the TV.  
"Don't tell me it's Mayor Kline again."  
In the TV, there was a blonde man with a bright smile, talking to the camera as if he was part of some commercial. He seemed to be more worried about how his hair looked more than wich words were coming out of his mouth.   
"The only this dick does is repeat Reagan speeches and smile like he's Mel gibson." one of the officers said.  
"I'm sure out of cameras there's someone infront of him holding a paper with his speech because he can't even memorize it." Hopper added "But you know? I'm not gonna worry about Kline today. Today is a quite day" he said with a grin "Flo's said it, no calls today, so, I'm gonna go to my office to have some contemplation and I don't want anyone bottering me today" ha said with the apple in his mouth and walking to his door. Everyone in the station shrugged, and kept doing what they were doing, being forced to listen to Kline's persistents words.  
Hopper dropped himself on the chair, lighted a cigarette and put his feet on the desk. He exhaled, while dropping his head backwards, taking in the peace in the room. /mornings were easier with coffee/ he thought. Since his diet had started, one of the things he wasn't allowed to have was, of course, coffee. He replaced it by tea, but clearly it wasn't the same. He wanted so bad a coffee, that's the only thing he could think, and in moments like this, all he could do was meditate and think in something else. This last thing wasn't hard, because his phone started ringing lodly. /Great. Not even a minute sitting and they are already calling/. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.  
"What is it, Flo?" he said pinching his nose.  
"There's some man here to see you, he says his name is Bruce, and that he wont go until he sees you. He's a journalist." he could almost feel Flo rolling her eyes.  
"How much times do I have to say I don't take interviews or crap like that"  
"You tell that to him, It's your problem now"  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"He's heading to your office right now. Good luck chief"   
Hopper let out a big sigh before lighting a cigarette, hopping that was enough to give him the pacience he was sure he was going to need. A second after, two knocks were heard on the door. Then, the door was opened, showing a blonde man with a big smile standing in the porche.  
"Can I come in?" he said.  
"Do I have an option?" Hopper said sarcasticilly.  
The blonde man laughed at it, not even caring the obvious disgust by his presence in Hopper's voice, and headed to the chair infront of Hopper's desk.  
"Well, My name's Bruce Denlon, I'm a journalist for The Hawkins Post. I hope I didn't visit you in a bad time"  
"If some Bruce came to visit me ever I'd rather it was Springsteen".  
Bruce laughed at Hopper's comment, who was starting to get pretty annoyed. He wasn't sure if Bruce had even listened to what he'd just said, judging by his so fake laugh.  
"I see you have a good sense of humor. That's good. It really helps at the time to assimilate traumatic events." Bruce didn't stop smiling even when he did a pause.  
Hopper looked at him.  
"Like the ones Hawkins lived, I understand, in 1983 and 1984"   
Finishing his sentence, Bruce changed his smile; now it was a more demandant one. Like he was expecting Hopper to say something. As the seconds passed by and Hopper was still in complete silence, Bruce tried again, trying to be more specific.  
"I wonder if you would like to tell me your testimony about these two events, like a note for The Hawkins Post. It would really help people to know what the police has to say about all that happened. They are still a bit scared even though it's been a wild" He chuckled at his own comment, as if it was the most funny thing in the world.  
Hopper looked at him and tried not to role his eyes. Jesus. He was so damn done with this people.


End file.
